La rançon de la gloire
by katana 00
Summary: Si tu veux profondément quelque chose, bats-toi pour l'obtenir ! N'économise pas tes efforts ni ta sueur. Ravale tes larmes de souffrance ou de découragement et fonce ! ... Tel est le crédo de Naruto qui, après une jeunesse plus que houleuse, estime avoir largement gagné sa place et son droit au bonheur. (suite à "Attractive boy")


**Disclaimer**** :**_ Vous m'avez convaincue. Faut parfois être insistante. Alors, me revoici pour une nouvelle tentative de kidnapping sur la personne des bishos de Masashi Kishimoto. Je les aurais un jour, je les aurais !_

.

**Note**** :**_ Hum hum, bonjour ! C'est ici pour livrer la commande, spéciale suite, de la demie portion Katana ? Oui ? Ok ben, je vous dépose l'amuse-gueule en remerciement de votre accueil envers « Attractive boy ». J'espère que vos papilles ne seront pas dégoûtées. Blague à part, un énoooooorme merci d'avoir lu, reviewé et si merveilleusement accueilli la vagabonde que je suis ! Comment ne pas céder alors aux noeilnoeils de chat potté de certaines ? Diabolique ce pouvoir ! Je devrai sérieusement m'en méfier. (en même temps, pour répondre aux guest, j'étais bien obligée de rédiger un nouvel OS. Sinon comment les saluer personnellement ? ;D)_

_Bonne lecture ! _

.

.

**«La rançon de la gloire»**

.

.

Être au sommet et diriger fait bien des envieux. Le titre d'Hokage, dévolu au ninja le plus puissant, est le plus prestigieux et convoité qui soit ici, à Konoha. Normal alors d'attiser la jalousie de certains !

Autant vous dire que moi, Naruto Uzumaki l'ancien genin facétieux, j'ai du me battre ardemment pour obtenir cette reconnaissance. Car n'allez surtout pas croire que sous prétexte que mon défunt père, le légendaire et héroïque Minato Namikaze, était le quatrième Hokage, cet honneur me revenait de droit. Loin de là ! Mon parcours a été truffé d'embûches ! Pour assouvir et réaliser mon objectif, j'ai foncièrement donné de ma personne : toutes griffes et crocs dehors pour éliminer chaque obstacle. … Sans jamais véritablement me soucier que je me souillais alors du sang de mes victimes ou ravageais tout sur mon passage. Enfin, tout au moins au début, lors de mes jeunes années de shinobi. Epoque où j'étais une tête brûlée, prêt à foncer sur le danger sans considérer un seul instant les conséquences !

Aujourd'hui, j'aime à croire que j'ai un peu évolué. Changé ? Non, pas véritablement. Fondamentalement, je reste fidèle à moi-même : un fougueux protecteur, défenseur d'autrui. Mûri me semble le terme adéquat. Oui, c'est exactement ça ! Mon évolution se situe, essentiellement, dans le temps que je prends à la réflexion … avant de tout démolir. Quoi ? C'est une évolution comme une autre !

Tsunade, la puissante kunoichi aux vastes talents de ninja-médecin, qualifiée affectueusement par mes soins de « vieille », ne le voit pas ainsi. Sans la dévaloriser ou discréditer, elle manque absolument d'objectivité à ce sujet ! Je compatis au fait que son cœur ait été brisé plus d'une fois par la mort des êtres auxquels elle était attachée, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour me pourrir la vie et m'harceler in vitam aeternam ! A la moindre occasion, elle me rabâche combien elle regrette que je ne sois pas davantage comme mon géniteur : capable de conserver perpétuellement mon sang froid et pouvant élaborer des plans pertinents, sans tout exploser. … Hallucinant ce qu'elle manque de chance quand même ! Comme quoi, il n'y a pas que les jeux et les amours qui ne lui réussissent pas. Parce que ouais, malheureusement pour cette colérique et pionceuse professionnelle, que je me garde bien d'énerver inutilement vu sa force physique phénoménale ! : l'Hokage, c'est moi désormais ! Mon visage sculpté sur la falaise du village, au côté du sien, en témoigne superbement.

Pardon ? Si je n'abuse pas de ma position et de mon autorité ? Contrairement à ce que vous pourriez penser : non ! Le pouvoir ne me tourne absolument pas la tête ! De toute façon, j'ai constitué autours de moi une solide troupe, qui m'épaule loyalement. Bande toujours disposée à me critiquer si je viens à trop déconner. Et croyez-moi, quelques membres prennent un malin plaisir à tenir ce rôle avec sérieux. Ne se privant nullement, d'ailleurs, de pointer mes frasques jugées excentriques ou inconsidérées. … Mon père aurait sûrement été fier de moi. Il m'aurait soutenu jusqu'au bout, lui qui ne jurait que par le travail d'équipe. En fait, ma maturité je la dois essentiellement à mes amis, qui m'entourent fidèlement. J'en suis conscient et reconnaissant.

Sakura Haruno, ma bonne et fidèle conscience, est la plus virulente de tous. C'est peu dire ! Cette chûnin, excellant dans son affectation de soigneuse, persiste à me bassiner d'interminables et pompeuses leçons de morale, prétextant que parfois j'agis encore en gosse turbulent. Ce qui, je la cite, est intolérable pour un Hokage de ma trempe ! Je suis satisfait qu'elle ne me ménage pas. C'est ce que j'attends d'elle après tout. Pour autant, que sait-elle de mes responsabilités ? Devine-t-elle à quel point ce poste est éprouvant ? Lourd à porter ? Certes, je l'ai choisi ! Sans en comprendre, au départ, tous les tenants et aboutissants. Être « Dieu suprême » implique d'être omniscient. Signifiant aussi d'être partout, tout gérer, et se salir les mains ou offrir des sacrifices si la situation l'exige. Alors ouais, de temps à autre, je me défoule comme un sale mioche exaspérant !

En parlant de sacrifice, certains d'entre eux m'ont sacrément coûté. Quand bien même mon éternel sourire a su en abuser plus d'un, mes souffrances sont bien réelles. Je ne suis pas l'idiot du village, en déplaise à certains ! Dans mon enfance, personne ne me prenait au sérieux quand j'exposais mon rêve ambitieux. Sacrément difficile de n'être qu'une belle gueule ! A croire que la fonction d'Hokage est incompatible avec : être un mignon petit blond, superbement bronzé et aux yeux azur faisant pâlir le ciel ! Forcément, ma sculpturale beauté fait des jaloux. Ok, j'en rajoute. Laissez-moi y croire deux seconde ! Soyez sympa, merde ! Encore que, aux dires de nombreuses nanas, je suis canon et à croquer. Euh là, je m'égare !

Donc pour postuler et remporter la victoire, j'ai du montrer que j'étais capable. Bien plus que d'autres, vous trouvez ça juste ? Pas moi ! … Ce n'est pas tant ma beauté qui m'a joué des tours. Mais plutôt d'être l'hôte, les mauvaises langues disent « le possédé », du démon-renard à neuf queues : Kyûbi. Ca, certains ne l'ont toujours pas digéré. Expliquant que ce fut loin d'être aisé pour moi. Surtout avec ces âmes charitables, parfaitement dévouées et toute disposées à me compliquer la tâche ! … Maintenant, je jubile de voir la tête déconfite de ces détracteurs. Le démon renard est devenu le chef et ça leur fait mal. Ca les emmerde et moi je dis : bien fait pour leurs sales gueules ! Ma vengeance est douce. Leurs insultes m'ont rendu plus fort, plus hargneux. Quelque part, ils ont contribué à mon succès. A leur corps défendant, ils m'ont encouragé, ironique non ?

Ouais, désormais, j'ai absolument toutes les raisons du monde d'être heureux ! Je suis Hokage, le chef respecté et reconnu. Désormais, je suis vu tel un héros. … Pourtant, il n'en reste pas moins qu'un des sacrifices, jadis nécessaire, me torture plus insidieusement, plus violemment. Y renoncer était indispensable pour ne pas me compromettre davantage. Théorie dont je tente de me persuader encore aujourd'hui !

L'absence de cet être, dont j'ai toujours recherché la reconnaissance et l'amitié, est une plaie suintant, sans nul espoir de guérison. Me remémorer cet âge d'or, où nous étions ensemble, me rend assurément nostalgique. Et, paradoxalement, me rend plus heureux aussi. Combien j'ai aimé pouvoir être un petit con ! Le parfait insouciant défiant, continuellement et sans gêne, celui que j'estimais le meilleur. C'était viscéral, je devais attirer son attention par tous moyens. En vérité, ça m'aidait à supporter la haine que certains me vouaient, pour un tort dont je n'ai jamais été fautif par ailleurs. Oui, ça me distrayait, merveilleusement, en me détournant de la cruelle réalité qu'était mon enfance. Sasuke Uchiwa a été un remède salvateur !

Parfaitement ! Sasuke était différent. Spécial. Certes, nos débuts furent laborieux : il ne m'appréciait pas véritablement. Même après, avouons-le ! J'ai bien noté les regards noirs, inflexibles, fixés sur ma personne. Le temps passant, je les sentais me brûler davantage. Non pas qu'il n'était pas discret ! Or, cherchant à l'impressionner continuellement, et m'inquiétant pour lui également, je ne saurais en dire la raison !, j'avais tendance à croiser souvent ses sombres pupilles. Réflexion faite, il me jaugeait sûrement pour savoir si j'étais réellement une menace pour lui. Vous croyez que je me surestime, n'est-ce pas ? Ben non ! Il avait cette foutue manie d'évaluer aussi nos coéquipiers dans les vestiaires. Sasuke était un perfectionniste, désireux d'être le plus fort, normal qu'ils nous étudiaient avec autant de minutie !

Seconde éventualité probable : il m'épiait pour se foutre, intérieurement, de ma gueule. Pourquoi semblez-vous plus convaincus par cette hypothèse ? Ouais, ça va ! C'est plus qu'évident : à ses yeux je n'étais pas apte à devenir un ninja de renom. Alors un Hokage, n'abordons même pas le sujet ! Bordel, j'avais réellement une sainte horreur de son snobisme ! Sans déconner, il aurait du avoir plus de déférence, de considération envers moi, le futur et honorable Hokage !

Je sais, je sais ! Il n'avait pas réellement de raison de m'apprécier, ou, seulement même, me respecter. Faut dire que j'étais loin du portait de l'élève modèle ! Pas extraordinairement doué ! Vous êtes contents ? J'étais un cancre et alors ? Êtes-vous parfaits ? N'avez-vous jamais commis une seule et infime erreur de parcours ? De toute façon, on apprend que de ses erreurs ! Raison pour laquelle je suis devenu un sage maintenant. Ca vous en bouche un coin là !

Toujours est-il qu'au fil du temps, j'ai pris exemple sur son attitude irréprochable. Quitte à faire, autant choisir le meilleur pour étalon ! Cependant, pour précision, je tiens à souligner que je me réfère à notre préadolescence. Ouais parce que, par la suite, Sasuke a légèrement foiré. Pour ne pas dire : merdé en beauté ! D'où mon obligation à laisser la distance s'étendre entre nous. Et par là-même, renoncer à le poursuivre pour le ramener à Konoha, auprès de nous, ses amis.

Pour être le chef, digne de confiance auquel j'aspirai, fallait bien que je cesse d'être une mauvaise graine, non ? Alors je me suis contraint à étudier sérieusement. Et, à l'admirer, plus que de raison, en secret. Croyez-moi, ce n'était pas gagné ! Parce que sérieux, qu'est-ce qu'il avait pu me gonfler à attirer les faveurs de Sakura ! Mon tout premier amour. Non réciproque pour mon malheur. Et ça vous réjouit ? Bande de chacal ! … Pareil à Ino Yamanaka, Sakura n'avait d'yeux que pour Sasuke. Même à des milliers de kilomètres, il est resté longtemps la coqueluche de ces dames ! Invariablement, toute la journée, elles piaillaient son prénom. C'était franchement chiant et insupportable !

Surtout pour un mec comme moi qui aurait voulu être adulé comme lui ! Pourquoi, moi qui était le mec le plus enjoué et sympa, ai-je manqué autant d'affection ? Quand lui en récoltait à la tonne, alors que ça semblait véritablement l'irriter ! J'aurais bien pris sa place dans le cœur de Sakura, si seulement j'avais eu mon mot à dire ! … Enfin, croyez-le ou non : aujourd'hui, j'ai totalement accepté que nous n'étions pas des âmes sœurs, elle et moi. A l'évidence, chacun de nous était destiné à un autre. Ca m'a prit du temps, puisque, selon certains : je ne suis pas une lumière malgré ma superbe chevelure dorée. N'empêche, j'ai réussi à capter le message et passer le cap. Comme quoi, je ne suis pas un cas si désespéré !

Peut-être est-ce pour cela qu'à l'époque je voulais me rapprocher de lui : pour que Sakura m'associe à lui et donc nourrisse également, sans s'en rendre compte, des sentiments plus forts envers moi ! Ouais j'ai toujours été rusé comme un renard ! … Sauf que maintenant, je comprends mieux mon besoin désespéré de me raccrocher à mon copain Sasuke. Fallait simplement que j'ai quelqu'un de spécial dans ma vie d'orphelin. Un ami qui serait, à mes yeux, un membre indéfectible d'une famille imaginaire. Le frère qui m'a tant fait défaut. Et Sasuke était parfait pour ce rôle !

Pourquoi semblez-vous septique quand j'emploie le terme d'amitié fraternelle concernant notre relation ? Eh les hyènes, merci de ne pas briser mon rêve ! J'ai toujours été un incorrigible optimiste, alors laissez-moi croire qu'il en était ainsi ! … Bon, en réalité, nous étions plutôt des amis-ennemis ! Nous nous entendions comme chien et chat, mais je pouvais compter sur lui dans les mauvais moments. Au fond, ça nous convenait parfaitement ! Cette friction perpétuelle nous galvanisait et nous poussait à nous surpasser. Comment croyez-vous que je sois devenu si génial et si puissant ? Le premier qui ose sourire, je lui montre que je ne déconne pas ! Pigé ? Tiens, personne pour vouloir tâter de mon poing ? Dégonflés !

De toute façon, pour dire la vérité, je ne ressens plus cette affection pour lui. Complètement libéré de ce complexe le Naruto ! Obtenir son admiration et son approbation ? M'en fout royalement désormais ! Alors tout va bien, n'est-ce pas ? … En théorie ! Depuis, ce sentiment est devenu plus vicieux. Plus tortueux. En grand secret, et sans mon aval précisons-le !, il a prit les traits de celui que l'on nomme joliment « amour ». Ouais, tu parles d'un beau salaud ! Ce sournois prend un malin plaisir à vous faire souffrir et vous pourrir la vie. … A l'évidence, en matière d'amour, je ne suis pas mieux loti que Tsunade ! Peut-être est-ce la malédiction propre à l'Hokage !

Néanmoins, pour une fois, je ne suis aucunement fautif dans cette affaire ! Le tort en revient intégralement et exclusivement à Sasuke. Le coupable de toute cette merde, c'est lui ! Si je me suis acharné à le poursuivre autours du globe, c'est uniquement afin qu'il prenne ses responsabilités et me rende ma tranquillité d'esprit ! Qu'on se le dise ! … Comment ça vous en doutez ? Ah merci de me témoigner autant de confiance ! Vous doutez de la sagesse de l'Hokage que je suis ? Bande de traitres ! … Puis-je prouver ma théorie ? Evidemment ! Je n'avance plus rien sans y réfléchir un minimum ! Ne riez pas, c'est insultant envers ma respectable personne !

Plus sérieusement, je suis intimement convaincu que son brusque départ a tout précipité. L'absence amenuise, jusqu'à effacer même, les défauts d'un être aimé. Le souvenir, qui je vous l'accorde influencé par le cœur en arrive à avoir la mémoire courte !, ne garde que les aspects séduisants. Dès lors, comment pouvais-je résister à ce piège crapuleux ? … Sasuke, quoiqu'il ait pu faire comme conneries, et des monumentales pires que les miennes !, reste à mes yeux un homme d'exception. Un combattant hors pair, de tout premier ordre, que j'admire et vénère toujours autant. … Que j'aime passionnément, au point de m'enflammer à la simple prononciation de son prénom. Je sais : flippant ! Or, je n'y peux rien : je suis sanguin et animal ! Plus instinctif que cérébral ! Attention, je vois venir votre remarque ! Un conseil : fermez-là, à moins de vouloir bouffer la poussière ! … Personne pour rigoler maintenant ?

Pour en revenir à notre affaire, cette épineuse révélation s'est pourtant imposée à moi assez récemment. Enfin, je veux dire plus clairement. Avant je … Ok ! Je suis long à la détente, ce n'est pas nouveau ! Et je vous emmerde ! … Combien on peut être con et aveugle lorsqu'on est gosse ! Je n'ai rien su deviner de mon affection « particulière ». Si j'avais eu un esprit plus éveillé, nos vies auraient sûrement tournées autrement ! Ouais, nous aurions eu une relation radicalement différente ! Plus épanouie ! Plus …

Quoi encore ? Qu'il ait tenté de me trucider plus d'une fois ? Et alors quoi ? La belle affaire ! Toutes les relations sont-elles exempt d'accrocs ? Non ! Alors foutez-moi la paix avec votre insipide logique et morale à la con ! La nôtre était houleuse et électrisante. Vivifiante. Je ne me suis jamais autant senti vivant qu'avec Sasuke à mes côtés pour se friter. J'ai une tendance à aimer les relations conflictuelles, semble-t-il. Sûrement le démon en moi qui fait des siennes ! … Raison pour laquelle la si douce et timide Hinata, jolie fille sans nul doute !, ne pouvait pas faire davantage mon bonheur non plus !

En conclusion, les filles ne peuvent pas me combler. Je le déplore, croyez-le bien ! Sérieux, vous me voyez annoncer que j'aime le contact avec des mecs de manière plus … intime ? Ne pensez vous pas que c'est encore une galère pour moi, qui ait eu tant de mal à me faire respecter ? Draguer des mecs est inimaginable à mes yeux ! C'est pour ça qu'avec Sasuke, ce serait l'idéal ! Auprès de lui mon besoin d'action, de baston pour me sentir vivant serait totalement comblé ! … Déformation professionnelle !

Trêves de conneries ! En toute franchise, avec Sasuke, j'ai joué plus d'une fois au con. Je cerne mieux qu'il en ait eu marre et ait décidé de fuir loin de moi. Le bon ami, bien chiant à vous coller constamment, ça a du méchamment le saouler. Et moi, pauvre idiot, je n'en faisais aucun cas. Je persistais fabuleusement dans ma splendide stupidité ! A dire vrai, j'en avais rien à foutre que ma présence l'importune. Pour la bonne et simple raison qu'au moins j'étais avec lui. Lui, ami foncièrement honnête et sincère qui avait prit le risque de désobéir à Kakashi sensei pour me nourrir alors qu'il l'avait formellement interdit lors de notre test en phase d'apprentissage. Après une telle bravoure à remplir mon petit ventre, je ne pouvais que tout lui pardonner ! Obligé ! Bordel, vous ignorez que l'amour d'un homme passe par son ventre ?

Comment ça je suis facilement manipulable ? Absolument pas ! J'ai tout un tas d'exemple le prouvant ! … Ou alors juste un peu. J'admets avoir été parfois faible devant sa tendance à me traiter comme un moins que rien. Bien que je savais aussi répondre ouvertement. Faut pas croire ! Sans grande classe certes, mais je ne pouvais décemment pas non plus perdre totalement la face devant Sakura ! Alors oui, j'improvisais dans la répartie pas très raffinée ni élégante. Pour ma défense, je n'étais pas le seul ! Parce que sans déconner le Sasuke, il ne mâchait jamais ses mots ! Et croyez-moi ses paroles ont souvent blessé mon tendre petit cœur ! Et ouais, marrez-vous espèces de bouffons : je suis un mec sensible, moi !

Malgré tout, je ne parvenais à lui en vouloir jamais très longtemps. Comment aurais-je pu d'ailleurs ? Sasuke m'a épaulé et protégé, même si ça ne rivalise pas avec le nombre incalculable de fois où il a cherché à me trucider ! … Je me souviens encore de ce jour où ses immondes piques l'ont transpercé, j'ai cru que mon monde se brisait. … Réflexion faite, ouais je suis peut-être un bel idiot ! Plus j'y songe et plus mes actes confirment ce déplorable constat. J'aurais du m'apercevoir de mes sentiments bien plus tôt !

Au pire, quand je l'ai pourchassé et retrouvé à mainte reprise, merci le flaire de Kyûbi au passage !, j'aurai pu et du saisir ma chance. Mais je n'ai jamais osé dire combien je tenais véritablement à lui. Nous sommes des mecs alors forcément les discours bien ronflants et sentimentaux, ce n'est pas inné. … Le connaissant, ça l'aurait effrayé. Tétanisé. … Ouais ok, moi aussi ! Être traité de dobe ou encore usuratonkachi à longueur de journée est bien moins terrifiant qu'être rejeté. Surtout quand vous n'avez personne de plus proche de vous ! Et puis merde ! Sasuke, ce teme, était persuadé que j'étais son adversaire à cause de mon attirance envers Sakura, alors pourquoi aurait-il bien accueilli mon aveu ? Selon vous, y a pas de quoi être septique ?

Aujourd'hui, pourtant, tout va changer ! Je vais y veiller ! J'assume entièrement qui je suis. Après tout, ne suis-je pas un Hokage à qui l'on doit respect et obéissance ? Aussi, il est plus que temps que Sasuke s'y plie comme tous les autres ! Fini de jouer à l'idiot du village ! Il va enfin connaître le fonds de ma pensée ! Je ne vais pas lui laisser le choix. Il va devoir écouter ma déclaration !

Qu'il ne soit pas amoureux de moi ? Impossible ! Qui peut résister à mon charmant magnétisme animal ? Mon charisme terrasse toute rébellion ! … Ok, j'arrête les conneries ! Honnêtement, je ne vais pas me laisser démoraliser pour si peu ! Pas grave s'il résiste, je le convaincrais ! Du sais-je employer la manière forte ! Sasuke est certes un mec irritable, or s'il veut me faire la peau pour l'aveu que je vais lui faire, je serai son homme ! A plus d'un titre par ailleurs ! Ouais, je suis motivé ! Prépare-toi Sasuke, tu vas me sentir passer !

- « **Hokage sama, as-tu deux minutes à m'accorder ?** »

Hé merde ! Moi qui étais motivé à l'extrême, je vais en être de patienter ! Franchement, Sakura a le don de me gâcher mes plaisirs ! Quelle rabat-joie cette nana ! Vous comprenez pourquoi j'ai réussi à lâcher prise sur mon amour perdu ? Et c'est quoi cette manière respectueuse de m'interpeler ? Jamais je ne m'y ferais, du moins pas de la part de cette bonne vieille Sakura !

- « **J'aimerai t'exposer mes réflexions quant au problème que j'ai soulevé hier.** »

Double merde ! C'est mal barré, elle va me tenir durant des heures ! Ok, maintenant, reste à espérer que ce fuyard de Sasuke ne prendra pas la poudre d'escampette avant que Sakura ait fini de me gonfler. Euh, je voulais dire « parler », bien évidemment !

Je me demande si elle le remarquerait si je m'échappais par la fenêtre ? Probablement. Pourquoi n'y a-t-il donc aucun passage secret dans cette foutue baraque ? Incompétents d'architectes de mes deux ! Faut tout leur souffler, je te jure ! La prochaine fois que Konoha est réduite en cendre, j'oblige les bâtisseurs à prévoir des sorties de secours et des passages secrets à volonté ! Après ça, n'allez pas dire que je ne pense pas à mes successeurs ! Je suis attentionné comme mec !

- « **Il me semblerait judicieux que tu interviennes pour apaiser les tensions.** » babille sérieusement notre médecin, avec un air tout à fait convaincu.

Bonne idée ! Je comptais justement en atténuer une de tension, si seulement tu ne m'avais pas coincé ici ! Dire que Sasuke ne m'a même pas prévenu de son passage à Konoha ! Des années sans se voir et monsieur ne daigne pas me saluer ! Et la politesse, bordel de merde ? Heureusement, Kakashi sensei l'a fortuitement croisé et m'en a aussitôt tenu informé ! J'ai toujours su que sensei était un homme de confiance, en plus d'être un jônin redoutable ! Je l'adore ! En tout cas, cet oubli de venir me rendre hommage, ce poltron de Sasuke va le payer très cher ! Ca va lui coûter la peau du cul !

- « **Naruto !** » m'hurle mon amie, voyant que je n'écoute plus vraiment sa diatribe.

En même temps, l'ai-je jamais suivie une seule seconde ? La pauvre ! Pourquoi persiste-t-elle à s'éreinter ainsi puisqu'elle me connait parfaitement ? A-t-elle vraiment imaginé que le titre d'Hokage me rendrait plus discipliné que par le passé ? Enfin si, je me suis assagi, je ne vais pas me contredire non plus. Sauf que là, j'ai des priorités urgentes à régler ! Je n'ai pas le temps de lui faire la causette !

- « **Naruto !** » me menace de plus belle sa voix légèrement énervée et stridente. Oserai-je employer « excédée » ? A moins que ça ne soit une mauvaise perception de ma part ! Dommage que nous ne soyons que tous les deux dans le bureau ! Un autre avis m'aurait bien éclairé sur la question.

- « **Je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi, Sakura !** » déclare-je, sérieusement, soutenant son regard soupçonneux, en me levant vivement pour témoigner de mon total engagement.

Voilà, ça devrait la calmer un peu. Je me demande si cette feinte va fonctionner. Avec un peu de chance, elle dégagera plus vite de mon bureau et je pourrais enfin parer au plus pressé : rejoindre mon Sasuke ! Putain, faites que ça marche !

- « **Es-tu attendu ailleurs, Hokage sama ?** » me fixe-t-elle durement, d'un ton narquois, prenant appuie sur mon bordélique bureau qui menace de s'effondrer tant la paperasse s'y accumule jour après jour. La bureaucratie, quel pied !

- « **Effectivement, j'ai beaucoup de sollicitations ces jours-ci.** » rétorque-je de mon air le plus solennel. Juste histoire de donner de la consistance à mon ridicule mensonge !

- « **Un rendez-vous galant peut-être ?** » me nargue-t-elle, pensant que je n'ai personne dans ma vie. Je ne suis pas dupe de sa pseudo et tardive déclaration ! Une vulgaire tactique pour m'embrouiller !

Il n'en reste pas moins que là, je crois qu'elle m'a grillé ! … Mais, j'y pense ! Curieux qu'elle ne me parle pas de cette information des plus capitales. Pourtant, je suis certain que le retour de Sasuke ne lui aura pas échappé. Se pourrait-il qu'elle joue contre moi ? Son inclination pour le beau brun n'était pas un secret à l'époque. Je la soupçonne de vouloir retenter sa chance en le rencontrant en cachette, dans mon dos.

Minute ! Chercherait-elle à me séquestrer ici, pour le rejoindre tranquillement ? Est-ce pour cela qu'elle veut m'occuper et que je bosse jusqu'à pas d'heure ? Pendant que je trime sur les dossiers, elle veut le séduire de manière éhontée avec ses charmes … opulents, qui ne sont certes pas encore de la taille de ceux de Tsunade mais elle ne perd pas espoir ! … Ah non ! Si tu veux me doubler ma belle, tu vas être déçue ! Ce soir, Sasuke sera à moi ! Hors de question de le partager ! … Qui est le maitre ici ? Bordel, j'ai des privilèges et je compte bien que l'on respecte mon rang et mon autorité ! Je me répète ? Et alors, ça emmerde qui ? Et ouais, pour la bonne cause, je vais abuser de mon statut ! Voilà ! Je n'irai pas jusqu'au droit de cuissage, quoique …

- « **J'ai une affaire de la plus haute importance qui ne peut patienter plus longtemps. Pardonne-moi !** » la somme-je de sortir, en la guidant gentiment, mais fermement, vers la porte.

- « **Que me caches-tu ?** »

Maintenant vous comprenez vraiment pourquoi j'ai lâché prise ? Avouez qu'elle est chiante à se mêler d'histoire qui ne la concerne nullement ! En fait, je crois que, jadis, mon attirance pour elle était plutôt l'envie de connaitre une attention maternelle. Sakura m'a toujours traité comme un gosse et je crois que c'est ce que j'aimais inconsciemment auparavant. Cette nana, complètement emmerdante et tyrannique, se rapproche le plus de ce qui aurait pu être une mère à mes yeux. Toujours là à me surveiller et m'engueuler dès que j'avais le malheur de faire une connerie. Raison pour laquelle en grandissant, j'ai compris que mon amour envers elle n'avait rien de charnel ni passionnel. Je ne suis pas vraiment excité à l'idée d'un inceste !

- « **Absolument rien !** » expédie-je, en refermant la porte derrière elle. Je crois que finalement la fenêtre va être une option des plus pertinentes. Personne ne s'y attendra à celle-là !

- « **Naruto !** » tambourine-t-elle violemment après le placage de ma porte, sûrement plus mécontente encore d'avoir pris la porte sur le nez !

Quelque chose me turlupine quand même ! Est-il seulement envisageable qu'elle ne sache absolument rien quant au retour imprévu de Sasuke ? Non parce que pour ne pas me lâcher ainsi et ne pas se douter que je veuille revoir un vieil ami. … Rien d'étonnant en même temps. Faut dire que Sasuke est plutôt discret. Il a l'art de l'infiltration. Personne n'en saurait rien, pas même moi d'ailleurs, si Kakashi ne l'avait pas grillé par hasard.

Sakura mise à la porte, je me précipite allègrement, le cœur léger, vers ma mission du jour. Comme prévu, je descends par la fenêtre. Ma porte de secours ! … Et me casse, joyeusement, la gueule à quelques mètres à peine du sol ! Enfin, pas vraiment la gueule, vu que j'atterris grotesquement sur mon cul qui crie de douleur quand je tente de me relever. Je peux dire que je me serais cassé le cul pour Sasuke ! Mais la douleur passe vite et je poursuis ma course. Mes jambes semblent si légères que mes pieds me donnent l'impression de ne pas toucher terre. Cette impression est tellement déroutante.

Grâce à de grandes foulées, j'atteins enfin le pont enjambant la rivière, qui me mènera de l'autre côté de la ville. Là où Sasuke se cache. Cette seule pensée fait battre mon cœur plus vite, résigné que j'étais de ne plus jamais le revoir. La rançon de ma gloire avait été à ce prix. Or aujourd'hui, à cet instant précis de ma vie, je me fous bien d'envoyer valser mon titre et toutes reconnaissances ou privilèges associés ! Seul l'espoir de revoir le cher visage familier de mon ami me guide, me donne des ailes.

Comme par le passé, cette sensation de joie immense, qui me caractérisait alors, m'envahit agréablement. Mon allégresse est si étourdissante que même le torrent de larmes inondant mon visage, me faisant paraître à nouveau ce morveux pleurnichard et brayard, ne peut me la gâcher. Mon inépuisable entrain m'aidant, également chaque fois que je me ramasse lamentablement la gueule, faute de patience et de retenue au point de ne plus savoir mettre un pied devant l'autre, je me relève plus vaillant et motivé par mon but vital.

- « _Mon âme me revient enfin !_ » songe-je, foulant maladroitement mais plus rapidement encore le chemin de terre me menant vers l'homme et centre de mon univers.

.

.

********** Fin **********

.

.

**Note**** : **_Cet OS (dormant depuis 3 mois dans ma clé USB, dans l'attente d'améliorations qui ne viendront jamais !, d'où le postage aujourd'hui. u_u') est un poil plus long que mon premier essai. Normal, c'est les pensées de Naruto ! Sacrément plus grande gueule et bavard que Sasuke. Sinon, j'espère avoir respecté son caractère et ne pas totalement l'avoir défiguré. Vous êtes seuls juges : ma retranscription est valable ou non ? Vous mordez-vous les doigts de mon furtif retour ? ^^_

_Bon, mon VTT étant en double file, je me barre ! Quoi ? Moi, tenter de fuir car trois personnes vont m'étriper de couper avant le lemon ? Non, même pas peur ! XD … Sérieux, je n'allais pas polluer le fandom et vous obliger à lire du M juteux ! ^^_

_Finalement, je ne sais pas vous, mais perso j'ai été ravie de revenir ici, sur vos invitations. Bonne motivation ! Merci aux membres du comité d'accueil ! ^^_

.

**Guest-land**** : **_Merci à vous publiquement chers guest ! Vous pensiez y couper ? Ahahahah c'est mal me connaître ! :D_

_Tsukiko-dono (qui a gentiment inauguré le bal des reviews), j'espère que cette fin, légèrement mielleuse, atténuera ta quinte de toux ! Contre la suffocation, je te conseille un remède miracle : petit bouche-à-bouche des sexy secouristes Naruto et Sasuke. Ca va mieux maintenant ? ^^_

_Guest du 1__er__ mai (désolée, seule trouvaille pour vous identifier afin que vous sachiez à qui je m'adresse ! ^^) : je suis une éternelle insatisfaite de moi-même, donc toujours très critique quant à mes ficounettes (celle-ci n'y échappe pas : peu convaincue moi). Cependant, je suis vraiment touchée de ton avis. … Concernant ton envie de connaître le PDV de Naruto (t'as participé au retour, t'assumes ? :D), pas trop déçue par cette seconde tentative ?_

_BambooChu, merci pour tes appréciations sacrément boosteuses. Heureuse que la surprise fut bonne au final. Ma réapparition saura-t-elle autant t'être agréable ? Tu vois que ton charme a fonctionné ! ^^ _

_Youn, merci d'avoir trouvé mon premier OS super ! Pourvu que celui-ci ne t'ennuie pas trop ! Sinon, pour te répondre : Naruto n'est pas celui tenant Sasuke dans ses bras. J'avais en tête une autre personne. Peut-être dévoilerai-je son identité lors d'un futur essai. ^^_

_Guest du 6 mai, ravie que l'immersion dans la peau de Sasuke t'ait plu autant. Et, je suis rassurée que mon choix de romance te convienne. Pas sûre que les deux mecs puissent véritablement avoir un amour niais, s'achevant à la Walt Disney. Ils sont bien trop bourrins ! Quoique … ^^_

_Lullaby, chère dévoreuse de fics, je suis honorée que mon OS ait su dépasser d'autres de tes lectures. Sacrément flatteur ! ^^ Et si en plus, j'ai manipulé le cynisme aussi bien que Sasuke alors ben : waouhhhhh !_

.

_Salut Lena ! Peut-être ne liras-tu pas cette réponse, mais je ne savais pas comment faire autrement pour te remercier d'être passé sur l'OS. J'aurai pu attendre d'en écrire un autre, or ça risquait d'être trèèèèèès long, ne sachant pas si je remettrai un jour les patounes sur ce fandom. Alors, autant prévoir et te remercier là ! ^^_

_Je suis ravie que mon petit "La rançon de la gloire" t'ait plu autant. Ca rassure ! Merci d'aimer ma façon d'écrire ... qui peut être sacrément bordélique parfois. Si jamais je reviens trainer ici, j'espère que mon style, même s'il change du POV, te plaira encore. ^^_

_Pour la fin de l'OS, je n'aurais pas pensé Sakura aussi agaçante (c'est parce qu'elle retient Naruto ? ;D) mais sinon oui j'ai voulu effectivement faire un Naruto rendu terriblement maladroit (il sait même plus mettre un pied devant l'autre, le pauvre ! ^^) par sa trop grande joie à retrouver (peut-être ! ouais rien n'est moins sûr hein parce que c'est une anguille le petit brun ! ;D) son cher Sasuke._

_Une suite pour leur retrouvaille ? Ben euh ... Je voudrai vraiment te faire ce plaisir, mais tout dépend de monsieur neurone, s'il est inspiré et motivé ! Et là, ça peut prendre une éternité, désolée ! u_u' Mais promis, j'essayerai de toute mes petites forces de négocier avec lui, si une potentielle idée sympa me tombe sur le museau ! ^^ C'est tout ce que je peux te garantir pour l'instant. Ne m'en veux pas trop hein ! u_u_

_Encore merci de ton passage et ton chaleureux petit mot qui a donné le sourire à la merdeuse que je suis ! Ca fait toujours plaisir un retour ! ;D_

_A bientôt peut-être !_

_Kat = ô . ô =_

.

_A tous : au plaisir de vous lire à nouveau ! _

_Merci ! ^^_


End file.
